Drôle de passetemps
by Gunzy
Summary: Quand deux fangirls aimeraient que Harry et Drago soit en couple. Elles ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise.


Salut à tous, je vous présente ma fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

C'est un One shot.

**Résumé : **Quand deux fangirls aimeraient que Harry et Drago soit en couple. Elles ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise.

**Disclamer** : J.K. Rowling

**Couple** : Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : T

* * *

Je m'appelle Jennifer. Je suis en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Quand on fait partit de cette maison, les gens pensent qu'on passe notre temps le nez dans les livres, enfin çà c'est plutôt le reste de ma maison. Moi j'ai un autre passe-temps, bien plus intéressant. Avec mon amie Marie, nous pensons qu'il y a un couple Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Sa peut paraître insensée mais toutes ces bagarres, toutes ces insultes, toutes cette haine ..., elle ne cacherait pas quelque chose. C'est ce que mon amie et moi éssayont de découvrir.

En ce matin d'hiver, Marie et moi, étions à notre table en train de déjeuner. Enfin au yeux de tous mais nous étions plutôt en train d'espionner les deux plus beaux mecs de Poudlard. On remarque de temps en temps que Harry lance des petits regards discrets, sauf pour nous, vers le Serpentard. Et que Drago regardait Harry, quand la table des Griffondors se mettait à rire, trouvant l'excuse pour regarder son Lion.

Le matin était très agréable pour notre imagination perverse. Parfois on se laissait aller à imaginer un Drago trempant son doigt dans le pot de nutela et le lécher en regardant fixement un Harry qui commençait à avoir chaud. Puis il tenterait d'ignorer un certain blond, mais ce dernier pas en reste pour deux noises, lâchant un gémissement des plus orgasmique. Harry ne pouvant plus se retenir, se lèverait et marcherait d'un pas presser vers la table des vert et argent, s'approcherait de Drago, lui attraperait le menton et l'embrasserait à pleine bouche devant toute la Grande Salle. Puis après un baiser des plus excitant, ils marcheraient d'un pas presser, sans se lâcher, hors de la Salle et continueraient ce qu'ils avaient commencer dans une chambre.

Rien quand y repensant, j'en saigne du nez. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais que cette scène arrive vraiment. Marie me coupe dans ma rêverie en me donnant un coup de coude. Je me tourne vers elle et elle me montre du doigt Harry furieux qui se lève de la table des rouge et or et lance un "Vous faites chier !" à ses amis et sort de la Grande Salle. Je me retourne vers la table des Serpentard pour voir la réaction d'un certain blondinet, il avait l'air surpris. Les Serpentard se mettent à rire que Harry se soit embrouiller avec ses amis mais Drago à l'air pensif. Tient, c'est plutôt bizarre, normalement il aurait été le premier à se moquer. Je le vois commencer à se lever prétextant un mal de crane et commence à sortir. Marie et moi, nous nous dépêchâmes de finir nos tartines et de partir.

Une fois dans le couloir nous suivîmes Drago discrètement. Il monta à plusieurs étages jusqu'à qu'il rentre dans les anciens toilettes des filles. Nous rentrâmes nous aussi et nous cacha dans un des cabinets, nous sortîmes nos têtes de la cachette pour voir se qui se passait. Il y avait Harry, ses deux mains appuyer sur le lavabos, le visage baissé. Drago se dirigea vers lui et s'assit sur le lavabos juste à coté de lui.

"Harry, qu'est ce qui c'est passé?" demanda Drago d'une voix douce.

Attendez ... Drago... une voix douce... Je sais pas si je suis en train de confondre mes fantasmes pervers avec la réalité. Mais j'ai comme un doute sur le sois disante haine.

"Alors ils peuvent quand même se parlez gentiment." dis-je à Marie.

"Sa veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas si ennemis que çà." me répondit Marie.

"Sa veut dire qu'ils sont peut être amis.

"Sa veut dire qu'ils sortent peut être..." commença Marie.

"ENSEMBLE" cria t-on ensemble.

"Il y a quelqu'un?" demanda Drago en scannant la pièce à la recherche d'intrus.

"Merde ! On a pas été discrète sur ce coup là." murmurai-je à Marie.

"Vite ! Il commence à approcher vers nous. Si il nous trouve, on est morte."

Vite une idée. Idée. Idée.

Il se rapproche de plus en plus.

Il a la main sur la porte, il va ouvr...

"C'est Mimi Geignarde. Si tu approche d'un pas de plus, je t'éclabousse avec l'eau des WC" dis-je en imitant le plus possible la voix du fantôme.

Drago commença à reculer.

"Mimi, tu peut partir s'il te plait. On aimerait parler en privé." demanda Harry.

Silence.

"Mais répond quelque chose!" me dit Marie.

"Ok! Pas besoin d'être désagréable. Je retourne dans mes canalisations."

Puis je pris un de mes livres qui se trouvait dans mon sac et le balança dans la cuvette.

PLOUF.

"Bon maintenant qu'on est seul, qu'est ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure?" redemanda Drago avec une voix douce.

Il reprit sa place, assis sur le lavabo.

"C'est Ron. Il a commencé à dire que c'était de ta faute si il s'était cassé le poigné à l'entrainement pour la match de Samedi. Je lui est dis que ça ne pouvait pas être toi parce que tu ne te trouvait pas sur le terrain à ce moment là. Et il a continuer en disant que tu serai capable de tous pour que l'équipe de Serpentard ai l'avantage au match et gagne. Il a dit que dès qu'il te verrait dans les couloirs il te donnerait un coup de poing. Puis, il a dit que t'étais un mangemort et Dean et Seamus ont commencé à en rajouter une couche. Et je me suis énervé."

"C'était pour défendre son chéri, qu'il s'est mis ses amis à dos" dis-je.

Harry se tourna vers Drago, et le blond en profita pour passer ses bras derrière sa nuque. Il rapprocha ses lèvres du brun.

"C'est mignon de m'avoir défendu."

Changement de POV, plus aucun neurones chez le narrateur.

Le brun se jeta sur ses lèvres. Pas loin de se mignon bécotage, deux fans du couple Harry/Drago étaient en train de baver et saigner du nez en même temps, ce qui donna un liquide bizarre à leurs pieds.

Le baiser ne s'arrêta pas là, pour le plus grand plaisir des fangirls. Harry souleva Drago et le posa sur le lavabo. Il laissa sa langue se balader dans son cou et lui faire quelques suçons.

CLIK.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ! Tu veut qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi?" me dis t-elle.

"Je prenais juste une photo. Je voulais un petit souvenir que j'avais pas rêver. Et de toute façon ils entendent rien, ils sont trop concentré dans leur petite affaire."

"Non en faite, continue! Prend en plein. On va faire un album." me répondit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

CLIK. CLIK. CLIK. CLIK.

"T'ente...t'entend...pas...un...br...bruit?" essaya de demander Drago.

"Tu doit rêver. Moi j'entends seulement le merveilleux son qui sort d'entre tes lèvres."

BAM. BAM.

"Par contre là j'ai entendu quelque chose." Harry s'arrêta.

"Laisse. Continue de m'embrasser."

Les lèvres de Drago retrouvèrent leur jumelles.

Pas loin, dans la cabine, les deux fangirls s'étaient évanouis.

Inconsciente par terre, dans leur bave, une phrase s'échappa de leur bouche.

"Le Pouvoir du YAOI."

FIN


End file.
